


Drinking and Flirting

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While over at Cameron's house, the dynamic duo begin playing silly elementary games that lead into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking and Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I didn't exactly know how to end it with the proper wording but I hope it's overall okay. Enjoy babes!

The two were giggling idiots. They wandered around Cameron’s apartment, playing hide-and-seek. “Hey, Ace! You might be a twig, but there’s only so many small places in my apartment,” called Cameron, smiling wide and going in his room.

Kirsten giggled softly, hiding under his bed. She knew he would never fit while she had plenty of room.

“I hear you!” he said loudly, opening up his closet. “Boo!” He scratched his head when she wasn’t there, but then heard more giggles. “Stretch, are you flexible?” He walked over to the TV stand that had a compartment beneath it with only a few DVDs and old VHS tapes. There would be plenty of room for her in there. He swung the doors open, giving Kirsten a lovely view of his butt from under the bed.

She crumpled up an old piece of paper that was next to her and threw it at Cameron’s butt.

“Hey!” he yelled, turning around then falling, causing a loud laughing fit to come from Kirsten. He looked to where the voice was coming from and saw her bright grin. “I found you!” He rolled onto his stomach and crawled over using primarily his elbows.

Kirsten pushed herself back. “No! No!” she squealed.

“I found you!” Cameron laughed, reaching an arm under to grab her. He managed to get ahold of her wrist and tugged on it. She was as light as a feather and moved with ease, partly because she wasn’t resisting. Once she was out, Cameron said, “Now you’ve gotta a double shot because I found you within five minutes.” He stood them both up.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” she challenged, getting close to his face.

“Because _I_ set a timer.” He held up his phone, showing about a minute and a half left.

Kirsten glared at him, leaning in closer. “Fine.” She twirled on her toes and walked out into the kitchen.

Cameron followed close behind. They had already down half a bottle of wine before getting into the hard liquor. Now they were playing stupid games to get drunk. Cameron poured two shots of whiskey and slid the glasses over to Kirsten who stood on the other side of the island. “Enjoy, m’lady,” he said in a bad British accent.

Kirsten took the shots with great ease, slamming the shot glasses down. “Wanna hit me again?” she asked, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

Cameron shrugged and filled both shots but took one. “This time, we should lock arms and see who can drink it without spilling it the best.”

“You’re on.” Kirsten picked up her glass and wrapped her arm around Cameron’s, their arms locked at the elbow. “One, two, three, go!” She lifted the glass to her mouth but it was popped into her face by Cameron’s free hand. Whiskey covered her face while Cameron laughed and placed his glass down.

“Ha! Oh, Stretch, you should see your face!”

“You’re dead, Goodkin!” she threatened, running around to the other side of the island and beginning to chase him. They ran around the apartment a few times before Cameron went and locked himself in the bathroom. “You’ve gotta come out at some point, and I’ll be here!” she announce through the door. “And the time will only kill you, not me!”

“I will never come out!” Cameron yelled triumphantly. “You’ll never get me, Evil Queen!”

“Oh, so now I’m _evil_?”

“Yes.”

“You were the one who bopped the whiskey in my face! You brought this on yourself!”

“ _Nuh-uh_!” Cameron insisted like a child.

“ _Yeah-huh_!” Kirsten yelled back.

They went back and forth for a while until Kirsten jiggled the door knob. “Hmm…” she hummed softly. She reached up and felt around on the doorframe for a key; maybe Cameron kept them up there like she did. She grinned widely when she found it. “I’m coming for you, Goodkin,” she said menacingly.

“No, you’re not. I am safe behind this barricade.” Then he heard a key in the lock. “Uh-oh…”

The door swung open and a grinning Kirsten trapped him. “You’re mine!”

Cameron charged at her and picked her up. She yelled and laughed, begging for him to put her down. “I have foiled your plan to capture me by capturing you! I am the ultimate knight!” yelled Cameron.

“Put me down you son of a bitch!” Kirsten yelled back.

He shook his head and continued to carry her around the apartment. “Never! My mother may be a bitch, but I’m not putting you down because of that.”

She decided to just let Cameron carry her for a while. She relaxed a bit and wrapped her legs around his torso while moving the upper half of her body in front of him. She locked her hands around his neck and smiled. “Fine. Might as well enjoy the ride then,” she grinned.”

Cameron looked at her, puzzled completely. “Should I allow drinks on this ride?” he asked as he walked towards the island.

“Yes! Free drinks, of course!”

Cameron laughed and rested her down on the counter. He poured two more shots of whiskey, handing on to Kirsten. “Alright, is this a truce?”

“Truce,” she nodded, but splashed his drink into his face like he had done to her moments before. She chugged her shot before he had a chance to do it back. “Now were even,” she giggled.

Cameron couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed a paper towel to dry his face. He sighed before pouring two more glasses. “Okay, okay. Last shot. This one is to a _real_ truce, yes?”

“Yes.” Kirsten picked up her glass and clinked it with Cameron’s. “Truce.” They watched each other carefully as they sipped on their drinks. Once they finished, Kirsten slid off the countertop and jumped back onto Cameron, this time on his back. “Carry on my trusted steed!” She pecked his cheek casually as if it were something she did all the time.

Cameron felt the area tingle with pleasure. He smiled wide and began to gallop around the apartment. After a few loops, he went into his bedroom and dropped Kirsten onto the bed. He breathed heavily, flopping down next to her.

“I didn’t know you were so strong,” Kirsten commented, lying flat and staring at the ceiling.

“I’m not strong; your just light,” he said modestly.

Kirsten turned her head towards him. “Flex your muscles,” she demanded.

He looked over at her and then did so. “They’re not _that_ big.”

“ _Buullll-shiiit_!” Kirsten said in a sing-song voice as she rolled onto her side, propping herself on her elbow. “You are ripped, Cameron.” She ran her fingers over his muscles gently, feeling how dense and strong they were.

Cameron rolled on his side and propped himself up as well. “Whatever.”

They lied there for a few moments, studying each other’s faces. Kirsten took her finger and booped Cameron’s nose. Cameron did it back, both of them giggling. Kirsten leaned in and brushed their noses together then pulled back; Cameron did the same. She kissed his nose; he kissed hers. Blushes appeared on both of their faces. Kirsten kissed his forehead; he kissed hers. After going back and forth with kissing each other everywhere but the lips, Cameron was the one to take initiative to do so. He kissed Kirsten with a smile, lips parted slightly. He was overwhelmed with joy when she kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her in close. It was something different. It wasn’t rushed like their first, unintentional kiss. It was deliberate, meaningful, _intentional_.

Cameron pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “Finally…” he murmured to himself.

Kirsten smiled. “Finally?”

Whoops. He pulled away and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Um…yeah. Finally…” He shrugged awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes. “You should’ve kissed me sooner. And you should have to be drunk to do it,” she teased.

A dark blush crept to his cheeks. “S-sorry?”

Kirsten kissed his nose, just like it all started. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you finally did it.”

He laughed softly. “Well, now I know and will do it more often.”

She nodded. “You better.” Then she closed the gap between them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading loves! Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated xoxo


End file.
